


Knittin’ for a Kitten

by lostnoise



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Ficlet Roundup [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Gets A Kitten, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Cats, Christmas Presents, Getting Together, Knitting, M/M, Physical Therapy, Presents, Rehabilitation, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise
Summary: Billy taking up knitting post Starcourt and at first he doesn’t give a shit about casting off correctly or changing stitches or making them tight. It’s just physical therapy, so the end product doesn’t matter as much as the process, right?But then El puts on a lopsided hat he made and smiles when she looks at him.“Warm,” she says, and he tries to snatch it off her head but she ducks and runs outside.So Billy starts trying to make things better.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr/Twitter Ficlet Roundup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Knittin’ for a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: https://psychicwarfarebaby.tumblr.com/post/641837999183855616/

Billy taking up knitting post Starcourt and at first he doesn’t give a shit about casting off correctly or changing stitches or making them tight. It’s just physical therapy, so the end product doesn’t matter as much as the process, right?

But then El puts on a lopsided hat he made and smiles when she looks at him.

“Warm,” she says, and he tries to snatch it off her head but she ducks and runs outside.

So Billy starts trying to make things better.

The first present he makes that he’s proud of is a hat that he gives to Joyce for her birthday. It’s cream-white and super soft, simple stitches, and when he finishes it, he’s sort of stunned that he made something. Something that wasn’t destructive, something - dare he say it? - nice.

And then he starts making things for everyone. Another hat, one with tassels by the ears, for Max and one for Will, because Will is sweet and kind and holds a soft spot in Billy’s stupid too-small heart. A scarf for Dustin, another for Mike. Billy makes fingerless gloves for Hopper. He even makes Lucas a whole sweater as an apology for all the shit he put Lucas threw. Lucas let him stumble through his apology before he cut Billy off by holding his hand out. They’re mostly cool after that. 

His final gift is for Steve on Christmas. Because Steve’s the one person his age that Billy’s been interacting with regularly besides Robin, and he made Robin a pair of mittens to match Heather’s.

Steve accepted his apology as soon as Billy was out of the hospital, even made the effort to swing by to see Billy at least few times a week just to shoot the shit, or watch a movie, or gossip about their old schoolmates. 

It took Billy a month to perfect the sweater for Steve, making sure the cable-knit laid just right. He took a week just to pick out the right yarn; it’s a dark red, Billy’s favorite color, and softer than even Joyce’s hat. 

He tries to pass it off like it’s nothing, except Max lets it slip just how long Billy’s been working on it. Steve immediately pulls the sweater on.

Billy is not blushing at all when Steve says, “It fits perfectly.”

There’s no way Billy should know Steve’s measurements except that he’s looked so many times. 

Steve grins and ducks out of the room to grab the present he got for Billy.

When he comes back in the room, Steve has a soft puffball in his arms, and Billy is confused for a long moment until it mews softly and the kitten’s head turns to gaze wide-eyed at Billy. He breathes in deeply. Takes the kitten in his arms.

“Hey, Slayer,” Billy greets the kitten, grinning when everyone erupts in laughter and indignation at his name choice.

“You can’t call your kitten Slayer,” Max tells him.

Billy just raises an eyebrow at her.

“It’s his kitten,” Steve says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Billy can name him Slayer if he wants.”

Billy definitely doesn’t notice the way the sweater stretches over his arms or chest. Not at all.

It takes Billy a week to knit Slayer a tiny sweater with a little collar in a matching khaki-brown to his fur.

When Steve comes over, he can’t stop smiling at the sight of Slayer in his little sweater, and Steve lets the kitten play with his fingers.

“He’s cute,” Steve comments. Billy smiles to himself and curls up against the couch. Steve leans over and brushes his lips against Billy’s cheek. “Not as cute as you, though.”


End file.
